


Plastic Love

by shoyosrighthand



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Gun play, Hot Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin), Light Bondage, Mommy Kink, NSFW, Scissoring, Strap-Ons, Toxic Yelena, Vaginal Fingering, Wax Play, yelena is dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoyosrighthand/pseuds/shoyosrighthand
Summary: Was the relationship you and Yelena shared real or , as fragile as plastic?
Relationships: Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

It was a know fact that, you and Yelena had been together for quite a while. You hated that she made it obvious because , people would often tease you about it but, those people ended up dead. Yelena had a strange way of showing her affection, it was through sex. She didn’t do the normal “I love you” or give you a box of your favorite chocolates, she would overstimulate you unlit your legs went limp. On this night, she felt really hot like, _burning_ almost. “Hey Yelena what’s wrong? You seem angry” you asked her. “Nothing. Just had a bad day. Did you behave while I was gone” Yelena said. You felt a lump in your throat because, she knew if you lied or not. “Of course I did! Why wouldn’t I?” You responded with a shaky, but nervous voice. “Don’t lie to me. Did you behave?” Yelena said, while giving you a cold glare. “N-no..” you responded. “Looks like someone needs a punishment” Yelena purred as she walked closer to you. “Strip.” Yelena said as you threw off your clothes. “I’m not going easy today.” Yelena said with a bit of base in her voice. She restrained you wrists and ankles. “Don’t open your eyes” Yelena said as she moved closer to your mouth. Yelenas kisses were very rough yet, so hypotonic. She breathed on your collarbone , which caused you to get goosebumps. Yelena blew out a burning candle and poured some of the wax just above your pussy. It burned but, it felt good in a way. She went between your thighs and ran her tounge through your pussy. You felt something in the form of a ball inside of you also. Yelena had got a tounge piercing. “Yelena please—“ she didn’t respond. “Mommy! I’m close!—“ you called out. “Don’t fucking come until I say so, got that my little slut?” Yelena said while she picked something up. “Let’s see how well you’ll like this, my little slut” Yelena said as she rammed a dildo inside of your pussy. “Oh my _god—_ mommy!” You screamed. “Yea , you fucking like that don’t you?” Yelena said. “I’m close, mommy” you said. Yelena had stopped thrusting into you. You wondered why but you found out. Yelena stripped naked and started to grind against your pussy. “Oh god, you feel so good princess” Yelena said with staggered breaths.

* * *

After Yelena was pleased, she untied you and carried you into the bathroom so , the two of you could bathe. You sat in the tub with Yelena for a bit. It was silent until Yelena spoke up and said something “was that too much, y/n?” Yelena asked. “Oh no, it was fine” you responded.


	2. Yelenas “Punishments”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‼️ Warning !! ‼️
> 
> there’s gonna be a lot of smut here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !! I’m slowly updating this. While I do have school, I’ll still try to update this ! ^_^

Sometimes, Yelena would offer to bring you to her meetings. This time she asked you to go for “moral support”. You arrived at the place she was meeting with Hange at. It was a huge building with roughly , 12 stories. “I’ve got to go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back” Yelena said to Hange as she walked off. She pulled your arm into a stall. “Y/N, you’d better behave. Or else I’ll punish you right here” Yelena said as she held a gun to your throat. You knew what she might do if she sensed any form of you misbehaving. You headed back towards the office that Hange was sitting in. A few hours went by before Hange yet us on a break. Mikasa Ackerman was standing outside of the door to make sure nobody was getting into the room. Yelena pulled you into the bathroom, once again. “What’s wrong with you and looking at Hange like that? Am I not good enough for you?” Yelena said. “No it’s not that it’s jus-“ you stopped mid-sentence while you noticed that Yelena held a gun to your head. “What can I do to prove I’m worthy for you” Yelena asked. “Oh .. nothing. It’s fine” you reassured her.


	3. Yelenas Punishments (PT. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from the last chapter

Yelena pulled off your skirt while your lips smashed together. “God, your soaking. You sick fuck.” Yelena said as she started to slide her fingers into your pussy. “Yelena I’m close” you said in between breaths. “You don’t get to come until I say so.” She said. Yelena pulled out her gun and stuck it into your pussy. “Look at you. You fucking slut. You like this don’t you?” Yelena said. After she finished teasing you , she took your underwear. “You’re gonna sit on my lap when we get back. Don’t even think about grinding against my leg.” Yelena said while she stuffed your underwear in her pocket.


	4. Toxic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Thanks for all the kudos !  
> TW FOR THIS CHAPTER: choking, being held at gun point, Yelena is toxic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t usually write things like these . This is was outta my comfort zone but , I’ll try my best to make it make sense !
> 
> Another tw: choking , being held at gun point , toxic yelena

You’d been thinking about breaking up with Yelena for a few days because to be honest, there was no love in your relationship with her. There was always tension between you and Yelena, she honestly just used you for pleasure. Like a human sex toy. You wrote her a letter and put it in the mail to avoid confrontation in person. Two days later, you had actually forgotten about the letter you sent to her in the mail. Yelena looked at you from down the hall and, sped walked towards you and dragged you by the neck to the nearest office. 

* * *

“So y/n. Mind explaining this letter you sent to me in the mail?” Yelena said while she held a gun to your head. There was a long silence before Yelena spoke up and said. “Look. Either you spill it or, I’m gonna shoot you.” She said. “I just don’t think this’ll work anymore. I honestly feel like you’re literally only using me for pleasure. I don’t even remember the last time you said the words ‘ _I love you_ ’. Sorry.” You said with a kinda mean but, nervous tone. Yelena choked you while she whispered “you can’t escape me. No matter how hard you try. You’re my bitch. Nobody else’s. Don’t even think about leaving me because, it’s never gonna work. Got that?” She said while she squeezed on your neck harder. “Yes— I’m sorry” you said while gasping for air. She let go of you eventually. You coughed as she dropped you to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty for reading this chapter ! This one was based off a scenario from tiktok ! I’ll link the video when I’m able to find it again !! :)
> 
> Update: https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMerHFh4v/ this chapter was somewhat based off of this video !!


	5. Stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m probably not gonna update often, due to the fact that I don’t really have motivation and that I do this late at night

You needed to leave Yelena , if it was the last thing you did. She started to be more rough in public. She’s always either touching you or, kissing you. You left her house to go meet up with Mikasa. Originally, you told Yelena that Mikasa had done something for you and you needed to return the favor but in reality, you had sex with Mikasa. 

* * *

“Why’d you come home so late last night?” Yelena asked. “Oh, because it was dark when I got back and, I couldn’t see well.” You replied. “Oh , well I guess you wouldn’t mind explaining the _hickey_ you have” Yelena said as she ran her long fingers across your neck. “Why should I have to tell you everything?” You asked with an angry tone. “Answer my question.” Yelena said. “No.” You replied. “Looks like someone’s being bad huh? Undress for mommy” Yelena said. You known if you didn’t follow her rules, she’d have no mercy so, you just undressed. Yelena spread your legs apart. “You sick fuck. You’re already so wet and I haven’t even touched you.” Yelena said while she slapped you. It stung which brought tears to your eyes. “Oh my god, just take it you whore.” Yelena said as, you desperately rubbed your legs together to try to please yourself a bit. “So, would you rather sit here and rub your legs together or, do you want me to touch you?” She asked. “Touch me, please I need it so bad Yelena” you said but, Yelena didn’t move a muscle. “Please _mommy._ Touch me please” you begged. Yelena thrusted her fingers in & out of your pussy. “Whoever gave you these bites in between your legs did a horrible job” Yelena said while she created more over the ones that were already there. “Get on all fours” she said while she took her fingers out. She slapped your ass about , 2 times before she grabbed her strap-on and fucked you silly. “Mommy, I can’t go any longer.” You said. “Listen to me you whore. You’re my bitch. You’ll go as long as I tell you to. Understand?” She said. After a few more minutes of teasing you, she finally let you rest. She cleaned you up and layer next to you. “Y/N, I love you. I really do so, please stay with me.” She said while she caressed your face.


End file.
